Zelda Fan Realm:Rules
This page states all the rules of the Zelda Fan Realm Wiki. This wiki welcomes all new users who begin creating articles as soon as they can. New users are entitled to add content and write their own stories once they have been approved to do so by the admins. Do not take these rules harshly. These guidelines have been put in place to ensure a friendly, yet professional environment. If you have any questions regarding the rules or anything else on this wiki, please leave a message on any admin's wall. These admins are: *WikiBuilder1147 *Majoras revenge!!! Copyright This wiki is based around the universe of The Legend of Zelda. Because of this, licensed Zelda-related images, as long as the copyright status is acknowledged, is permitted on the wiki's content. However, it is preferable if you ask the copyright holder's permission before posting the image on the wiki; neither it nor any other users, will be responsible for any complications involving copyright. Original images are, of course, also allowed. If you are creating your own characters, please do not write them as rip-offs from popular culture. If you are short of inspiration, just remember: no one has copyrighted the real world. Spam We do not like spam. In some realms and universes, it is edible. Here, it is not. Spam is the act of posting nonsensical material that clutters up space on our wiki. It is the equivalent of leaving rubbish at the door of someone's house. Here is what we define as spam: *Nonsensical pages *Nonsensical comments *Direct copying and pasting of pages from other wikis. (If you are moving one of your creations from another wiki, you must ask permission first.) *Links to websites we do not support. While it is still okay to post external links, do not link any of the following such sites: **Dangerous websites. We do not want to be responsible for linking you to download a virus. **Highly explicit content. A warning is required if you are posting such a link. **Advertising/solicitation sites. We are not an advertising medium. Vandalism For obvious reasons, vandalism is not allowed on this wiki. Vandalism is the act of deliberately ruining content pages to detract from their original enjoyability. The wiki uses a three strike system for vandalism. Three edits that are considered vandalism, and the user will be blocked for one year. After having his or her block removed, and the user's vandalism acts continue, there will be another three strike system. After three strikes, the user will be blocked again, but for two years. Note that if a user added something in good faith and the author did not want such an edit, it does not count as vandalism. Here is what we define as vandalism: *Intentionally adding false information to articles *Adding nonsense, gibberish or spam *Blanking pages (deleting all the info from a page) *Replacing the article's contents with nonsense, gibberish or spam. Blocking While we do not like having to, sometimes users must be blocked for various reasons. This is done through a consensus basis with the admins and other users, via Forum:Blocks. This Forum is basically a judicial court marshal with the admins as the judges and the other users as voters on the consequence. There is no predefined consequence, although vandalism has the three strike system. The block time is deemed upon how the other users see fit. Chat rules The Live Chat system is a great way to converse with other users. The same rules of the rest of the wiki apply, but we have a few rules specific to the chat. *You must be at least age 13 to use the chat system. This is for legal reasons, so we don't need your actual age, just a confirmation that you are 13+. *Refrain from typing in all caps. This is considered shouting and a form of spam if overused. *Avoid discussion on controversial subjects such as religion or politics. This is to prevent potential flame wars. *Using racist terms against someone else will result in an instant kick. *Please be mature. It is a public chat system after all. *When there's more than four users on the chat, please take advantage of the private message system when you can so that the main chat isn't too cluttered. *Please do not use the chat system for RPing. While you may use private chat to do so, using it in the main chat can hinder discussion on other topics.